CreviceClan(Official)
Many moons ago, three rogues gathered in the valley, bringing a large group of loners with them. Each group picked their own territory and mostly stuck to themselves. Over the moons, these groups discovered many things and grew, creating their own traditions. '' ''This is CreviceClan. '' ''We are the cats of the mountain. We thrive off of the cold and we will never back down from a fight. 5/16/2016: CreviceClan is almost up and ready for roleplay! 5/16/2016(2): We are now welcoming recruits! Roleplay chats are officially up! also the '''Deputy', Co-Deputy, and Medicine Cat positions are open. Check the comments for more information.'' >> Can I have a high rankmedicine cat, ect << You can't just ask for it. CreviceClan has just started out, and while these roles are empty, you may not just request it unless you are a close and trusted friend. >> How do I earn a high rank then? << Once a few more cats have joined, Minnowstar will pick a cat to fill the open ranks. I might ask for all the cats interested in a position to turn in a roleplay example of them fullfilling said job, but please do not do this unless I have stated it in the comments. >>Can I have a mate?<< Sure! Here at CreviceClan, you can be mates with whoever you want-no matter what their gender is-as long as your partner is willing. >>Can I be Minnowstar's mate?<< No. >>How many OCs are allowed?<< 2. ScorchClan and FallowClan also both allow 2 cats per user. You may pick another once they have died. >>Can my other OC join another clan?<< Please discuss this with Minnowstar and the other clan leader. We may allow it, but don't be upset if we don't. >>Can my OC be neutral or dark oriented?<< Neutral is okay, though please remember this is a light oriented clan. A few cats not the roleplayers. There IS a difference. here may be incredibly religious, and they may not treat your character fairly because of this. Dark is a bit of a different story. If you want your character to be the insane, sadistic evil killer type, then it's absolutely no. Check out Scorchclan, they may be a better fit for you. If you'd want your character to be more subtle about it, I'd possibly allow it. Please slap a message on my message wall Turkeyfurbestcat and we can discuss it. >>Can I be anything other then a cat or a hybrid?<< No. We only allow domesticated cats. No big cats, no dogs, no wolves, no cat-dog hyrbids, nothing. Thank you. >>Can I edit the wiki?<< No. Do edit this page in any way. You cannot add yourself to the members list, and you cannot remove yourself. Let Minnowstar do it, please. Also: Adding a photo to the gallery does not count as editing. You may do this if you wish as long as the photo is CreviceClan related and is appropriate. >>How do I join?<< Simple! Just scroll down to the bottom of the page and fill out the form. Be sure to put it in the comments. If your question wasn't listed here, please leave a comment with said question. Clan Rules These rules apply to your character, not to you as the roleplayer. >>Trespassing<< You may not stray into another clans territory. If you're caught stealing from another clan, you will be punished. >>The Peak<< No cat may travel to the Peak alone, and no apprentice under 10 moons may go. Please note, The Peak is a sacred place and should not be visited unless you have direct permission from Minnowstar, or you are a medicine cat. >>Kits<< Kits under 6 moons are not allowed to leave the camp unless in dire circumstances. Once they reach 4 moons of age, their parents are allowed to carry the kits 5 foxlengths down the mountain and teach them in basic climbing as long as another warrior is watching. >> Killing << No warrior should ever kill another warrior. You may only kill in self defense. If you attack a clanmate with the intent to kill, you will be exiled. >> Warrior Code << Keep to the Warrior Code at all times. Roleplay Rules These rules apply specifically to you, the roleplayer. >> Ask First! << You may not kill another persons OC without the users permission. All 3 clans follow this rule, so if someone kills your character without asking first, consult an admin. >> Roleplayers and their Characters. There's a difference!<< Just because someones OC is grumpy or rude, doesn't mean the player themself is! Please do NOT get upset with the roleplayer just because their character isn't kind with yours, or doesn't agree with yours on something. >>Impersonating << Never impersonate an admin/mod or another character. If we log in to the chat and find you pretending to be us, you will be banned. Please note: If you're just goofing around, it's fine. But if we catch you actually roleplaying said character, you will be in trouble. While we're at it, please do not pretend to be a role that your character isn't. If you didn't get the rank you wanted, just try again at a different time. >>No Editing The Wiki<< As I stated in the FAQ, please do NOT edit the wiki in anyway. If you have a suggestion for our pages, or perhaps you want to add something, talk to Minnowstar. Camp '' Camp is located on the side of a rocky mountain, just bellow a very large oak tree. It's sheltered by rocks and bushes, though if you're not careful, you could fall off the edge! Luckily this side of the mountain isn't very steep. Just bellow camp is a small training wall, where kits by the age of 4 moons can go with their parents to practice climbing, along with young apprentices and their mentors. The ground bellow the training wall is covered in soft moss to prevent injury. ''Territory The Shadowed Forest '' At the bottom of the mountain is a small pine forest which is usually enveloped in the shadow of the mountain. Luckily, it's hardly accessible to the other clans-as they are located on the opposite side of the mountain-so intruders are rare. Most of the hunting is done here. It takes 30 minutes to climb down to the Forest from the camp. Prey: Squirrels, Birds, Mice, Voles, and occasional rabbit. Threats: Badgers, Foxes, Mountain Lions, occasional rogues. ''The Peak '' The Peak is at the very top of the mountain. Every full moon, the medicine cat and a group of warriors must travel to the top and leave an offering. Medicine cats occasionally travel up here with the leader to "talk" to Starclan as well. When an apprentice reaches their 10th moon, their mentor will bring them up sometime during their last 2 moons of training. They will be required to spend the night with Starclan before returning home. Prey: Occasional bigger birds Threats: The Cold, Mountain lions, Eagles, Falling. ''The Pebble Pool '' Beside the Shadowed Forest is a small pond, filled with fish and chilly water. When it freezes over in the winter, the ice can be played on. Elders may come here every now and then and sun themselves on the large rocks beside the pond. Prey: Fish, Frogs, Mice Threats: Badgers, Foxes, Mountain Lions, occasional rogues. ''Fire's Edge '' Our territory covers a piece of the neighboring mountain, which connects directly to ScorchClan's volcano. Rarely any prey is ever found here. This area must be patrolled daily. Prey: Occasional mice, occasional birds. Threats: ScorchClan, Rogues. ''Training Grounds On the other side of the mountain, on the edge of Fallowclan territory, is a wide open space with soft sand. Mentors bring their apprentices to train here. Prey: Rarely any can be found. Threats: Fallowclan, rogues, Scorchclan, Badgers, Foxes, Prairie Dogs. >'> Leader <<' The Leader is the top rank of the Clan. Their word is over all. All the Leaders of CreviceClan were accepted by the word of the ancestors in StarClan, being recognized as one that can truly lead this Clan. >> Deputy << The Deputy is the second in command, having a superior role. They assist the leader when needed and will take on the role of Leader once the head of the Clan passes on. >> Co-Deputy << The Co-Deputy is a rank lower than the Deputy. They are the third in command they are to be respected as much as the Deputy. They do as much the same as a normal Deputy does but they are there to lead if the Deputy or Leader isn't on or also if the second in command retires or dies. >> Medicine Cat << The Medicine Cat is the healer of the group. They help the injured and sick. They're responsible for keeping the clan alive and healthy. Medicine Cats must know the herbs to cure an injured cat and to also help deliver future generations of the Clan. >> Senior Warrior << The Senior Warriors are the most trusted warriors and experienced in the Clan. They do the same as a warrior would do, they're just more respected and have a bigger say than those ranks below them. >> Warrior << The Warriors are the protectors, fighters and hunters of the Clan. They fight and defend the clan, even if it costs them their lives. >> Apprentice << Apprentices are the younger cats in training to earn their warrior name. They're the most that are expected most from. Every apprentice will soon go through the Warrior Test to prove what they have learned and what they can do as a Warrior. >> Queen << The Queens are the mothers of the clan. They carry the future generations of CreviceClan and nurse the kits and are to be as well, treated with respect when nursing or kitting. >> Kit << The Kits are the youth of the clan. They are raised by the Queens in the nursery until they are six moons of age, to which they will then become an apprentice. They are to be treated with kindness and encouragement but should also know their places. >> Elder << The Elders are the retired cats of the clan. They have wisdom of the Clan and it's past. Leader(x1) Minnowstar(Tom): Minnowstar is a very small brown tabby tom with two different colored eyes (One is Green, the other blue) He has a cream colored underbelly, and a fluffy tail.Turkeyfurbestcat Deputy(x1) ''' ''Open. ''The Deputy will be picked shortly. '''Co-Deputy(x1) Open. ''The Co-Deputy will be picked shortly. '''Medicine Cat(x1) ' Open. The Medicine Cat will be picked shortly. Medicine Cat Apprentice(x1) Open. Warrior(x20) Open. Apprentice(x10) Open Queen(x5) Open Kit(x7) Open Fallowclan Sorrelstar(Currently Neutral): We rarely see Fallowclan as they're located on the other side of the mountain, by ScorchClan. However, we do run into the occasional trespasser every now and then. ScorchClanFalconstar(Currently Neutral) We share a border with them, so unfortunately we meet them often.. There are no gatherings scheduled at the moment. Creviceclan symbol.jpeg Have you read the Warrior cat books? If not, do you at least understand them? ' '''ClanName ' Example: Cloudrunner. '''Your OC's Gender Your OC's Age Your OC's Appearance ''' '''Your OC's Personality Have you read all the rules? If so, do you understand them? Desired Rank Roleplay Example Please include either a drawn picture or a realistic photo of your OC.